This invention relates to a pump, in particular an enclosed medical pump.
Such a pump is known from Swiss Patent Specification 621 655, which relates to a circulating pump for aquaria. The pump section of this pump is connected to the drive means via a shaft. The housing of the pump section is there flanged onto that of the drive means, so that the known pump requires a very large space. For this reason, the known pump cannot be used in all those fields where extremely small and compact external dimensions are of importance. This regards, above all, medicotechnical fields, in particular, applications for dialysis devices, or the like.